


all at once my roaming (it was done)

by just_nat



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, thats about it really, the other mechs are mentioned but not enough for a tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_nat/pseuds/just_nat
Summary: They initiate the neural handshake, and Nastya's mind and memories bleed into Jonny as his mind bleeds into hers and they become one. Jonny is her brother in all but name, and Nastya knows that together they can take on anything.Pacific Rim fusion time!
Relationships: Jonny d'Ville & Nastya Rasputina, The Aurora/Nastya Rasputina
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47
Collections: Stowaways' Shenanigans





	all at once my roaming (it was done)

It starts like this: Nastya and Jonny are sent out for what was supposedly a small kaiju attack. The scanners had only picked up a category 2 kaiju, and the Aurora were more than capable of taking that on by themselves. 

They initiate the neural handshake, and Nastya's mind and memories bleed into Jonny as his mind bleeds into hers and they become one. Jonny is her brother in all but name, and Nastya knows that together they can take on anything. 

It ends like this: Nastya is alone. Everything had gone wrong so fast, and now Jonny was unconscious with blood forming a puddle beneath him and Nastya can't tell if he's still breathing. The problem hadn't been the category 2 kaiju. The problem was the category 4 kaiju that had shown up right as they had landed the finishing blow. 

Jonny had already taken a bad blow during the initial fight, and both of them knew they were no match for a category 4 on their own but it had been on them before they had time to react. Over the comms, Ivy and Raphaella had said that Tim and Ashes were on their way to help but then the kaiju's blade had sliced through Aurora's outer hull like it was nothing and hit Jonny, knocking him unconscious and throwing Nastya out of the drift. 

With a scream, Nastya manages to wrench Aurora out of the way as the blade comes down again. She desperately tries to engage any of the weapons systems, but she knows it's no use even as she does it. The hits Aurora had taken in the first fight combined with the blade that had nearly sliced them in half had destroyed most of their systems, including comms. 

The only thing letting Nastya move the jaeger at all was pure force of will, and Nastya knew she wouldn't be able to keep it up for long. The strain piloting a jaeger solo took on the mind was well documented, and Nastya could already feel blood starting to trickle out of her nose as she forced Aurora to  _ move _ . Something had to give, or else she was going to die here and that wasn’t an option. 

Later, when people ask her what caused her to make the decision she did, Nastya tells them it was fueled by desperation. The thing is, she isn't lying. Desperation colored every action she took in that moment. But what really drove Nastya to reach out to Aurora, to make that connection was instinct. 

Before Nastya was a jaeger pilot, she was an engineer from a family of engineers. Her family had worked on some of the first jaegers, and she had built Aurora herself from every scrap of metal she could get her hands on. Hours upon hours of work, years of her life poured into this machine and goddamnit she wasn't going to let it end like this. 

So, alone in the unresponsive machine with her drift partner bleeding out beside her, Nastya closes her eyes, reaches out to Aurora, and whispers “C'mon baby. We're gonna get through this  _ together. _ ”

And Aurora, her beautiful, beautiful jaeger that Nastya has poured so much love into,  _ responds _ . She responds, and Nastya's eyes fly open with a gasp. She can feel Aurora's mind, can feel her own love being reflected and returned a thousand fold. It's not quite a proper drift, but it's enough to get the weapons systems back online which means - 

As one, Nastya and Aurora thrust their arms forward and block the kaiju's attack with their blade. Letting out a battle cry, they pull themselves onto their feet and use that momentum to grapple the kaiju backwards, right onto Tim and Ashes' balde. Backup had finally arrived. 

But as Nastya goes to engage her guns and fire on the kaiju, her connection with Aurora, the love that was keeping her conscious enough to fight, is suddenly gone. It wasn't like when she had been knocked out of her and Jonny's drift, the connection shattered as if someone had taken a hammer and smashed it. No, it was simply like the bond had never been there at all. 

The mental strain of piloting the jaeger alone that Aurora had been keeping at bay crashes into Nastya all at once, and the slow trickle of blood that had been flowing out of her nose and past her lips becomes a stream as the weight crashes into her consciousness and her vision goes black. 

* * *

Afterwards, they tell her Marius and Lyf showed up right after she passed out and together with Ashes and Tim had managed to defeat the kaiju. Marius, who had been in medical school working towards his M.D before K-day, was able to stabilize Jonny in the field with materials from the first aid kit stored in the jaeger, but there wasn't a lot that could be done for her until they made it back. 

Nastya doesn't remember any of this. She remembers her connection with Aurora disappearing, and then blacking out. The next thing she does remember is waking up in the medbay with Jonny, who probably should still be in his own bed, asleep in a chair next to her. The worry on his face is still evident even in his sleep, and Nastya smiles fondly as she reaches over, shaking Jonny's arm to wake him up.

"Hey," she whispers, lightly shaking him. "Hey, shouldn't you still be in your own sick bed?"

Jonny mumbles something incoherent as he slowly drags himself out of sleep, and then all at once shoots upright in his chair as if he just remembered why they were in the medbay instead of their room. 

“Nastya! You’re awake! You - wait.” Confusion overtakes the relief in Jonny’s tone as he processes her question. "Shouldn't I -" he stares at her incredulously. "Nastya, you've been out for nearly a whole day!" 

Nastya frowns. Had it really been an entire day? From her perspective it only felt like a few hours ago that she was connected with Aurora. The thought brings her up short. Aurora. What had happened to her? Frantically, Natya tries to cast her mind back but all she can remember is pain and blackness after the loss of their connection. 

Abruptly, Nastya swings her legs over the side of the bed and goes to stand up. "I need to go see Aurora. I need to see what happened to her, I couldn't feel her anymore. Something must have gone wrong -" Nastya was rambling, and she knew she probably wasn't making much sense but it was hard to think around the spike of panic that had taken up residence in her chest. 

"Wh - Nastya!" Jonny scrambles up from his chair and around the bed to grab her arm before her legs could give out from under her. "Look, you really shouldn't be out of bed yet, let alone going off to the Jaeger bay. Aurora is -” at this, he looks down. “Aurora took a beating in that last fight okay? It’s gonna take some time before she's ready to go out again so just  _ rest  _ for now.” 

Nastya stares at him. She can feel her hands shaking, can feel the lingering weakness in her body still and even though she knows that Jonny is right, she isn’t in any condition to be even getting out of bed yet, she has to at least understand what happened. Still holding onto Jonny where he had grabbed her arms, Nastya takes a minute to attempt to breathe around the nauseating panic that had moved from her chest to coil miserably in her gut. 

Without letting go of Jonny, Nastya moved to sit down on the edge of the bed as what he had been telling her finally pierced through the initial shock. Aurora. Damaged. Badly enough that she was going to need to do extensive repairs before her and Jonny could even think about going out in Aurora again. 

It wasn’t anybody’s fault but the kaiju. Rationally, Nastya knew that but she could feel tears beginning to well up in her eyes regardless. It just wasn’t  _ fair _ . The overwhelming love that had flowed through her after Aurora had responded, the connection that had felt so strong right up until it disappeared. All the stress of the previous day's events catches up to her all at once and she blinks rapidly as the first traitorous tears begin to fall down her cheeks. 

A sob catches in her throat and Nastya brings a hand up to try and scrub the tears from her face even as they continue to fall. 

From beside her, Jonny lets out a sigh and shifts so his arm falls around her shaking shoulders. "C'mere, Princess." 

Despite everything Nastya still manages a small, watery smile at the nickname. The first time Jonny had called her that, after learning that she was very distantly related to the old Russian monarchy, she had laughed and called him cowboy in return, a reference to his Texan origins. Now, the nickname is a welcome comfort as Jonny tugs her into a proper hug, holding on tight as if she might disappear otherwise. 

“Hey. Aurora’s tough, she’ll pull through. After all,” Jonny pulls back slightly to look Nastya in the eye, an uncharacteristically soft smile on his face, “she’s got the best jaeger engineer there is looking after her.”

Nastya just nods, and keeps holding onto Jonny. Tomorrow, she'll go to the jaeger bay and see the extent of the damage done to Aurora. Tomorrow, she’ll sit in the half destroyed cockpit and reach out, hoping against hope to feel that same rush of love flow through her connection. For now though, it’s just her and Jonny holding onto each other. And that’s enough.

**Author's Note:**

> This was gonna be more focused on Nastya/Aurora but Jonny is an attention hog. 
> 
> For the record, I might make this a proper multi chapter fic bc i have plenty of idea but for now its gonna be a two-shot. The follow up chapter is gonna be tenderness & yearning with Nastya/Aurora.


End file.
